capitulo IV un matrimonio no deseado
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel
**Capítulo IV**

 **Un matrimonio no deseado**

Archivald Cornwell no estaba tan seguro lo que sentía por Annie Britter , él piensa que no la ama porque está enamorado de otra mujer, que no fuese su prometida , todavía no supero la obsesión que sentía por Candy , la figura de Candy aún estaba en el centro de sus pensamientos sus ojos verdes le atraían lo suficiente que un hombre necesita para satisfacer la pasión

El joven Archie se pregunta _ ¿Qué es lo que quiero realmente?, Luchar mi amor que siento por Candy o casarme con Annie quien la quiero profundamente, no sé si la amo de verdad, todas esas preguntas se hiso Archie hasta que le dolió la cabeza.

Una vez Archie decidió hablar con Albert en su oficina para pedir consejo en la mansión de Lakewood que había estado hace cinco meses

Archie: ¡hola Albert¡

Albert: hola toma asiento, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Archie: creo que no deseo casarme con Annie

Albert: ¿porque?

Archie: porque siento que todavía amo a Candy

Albert: Archivald, otra vez con lo mismo

Archie: si tío pero es la verdad, amo a Candy

Albert: Candy no te ama nunca le interesaste como hombre, en cambio Annie si te ama con locura para ella nunca habrá otro hombre que no seas tu

Archie: estas en lo cierto, pero Candy está sola y aun puedo luchar su amor y lograre que me ame tanto como yo a ella

Albert: déjate de tonterías, Candy aunque está sola jamás será tuya

Archie: ¿Por qué eres negativo?

Albert: no soy negativo, simplemente te estoy haciendo ver la realidad …. además yo también estuve enamorado de Candy pero al final comprendo que ella no me ama

Archie: ¿Por qué no luchas por el amor de Candy?

Albert: Candy es como mi hija y sé que ella aún sigue enamorada de Terry

Archie: ahora dale con el maldito Terrence, que está feliz, disfrutando su vida con otra mujer

Albert: no voy a permitir que hables mal de un amigo mío, además tú no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas y lo admiro mucho porque es un buen hombre

Archie (en tono molesto): ¡caramba tío ¡ jamás pensé que defenderías a tu amigo odioso

Albert: no permito que hables mal de mi amigo Terrence

Archie: si tío, disculpas

Albert: solo deseo que seas feliz y la felicidad no lo encontraras a lado de Candy porque sé que ella jamás te va amar, ni tampoco a mí me va amar, nos guste o no nos guste debamos aceptar nuestra realidad

Archie: si tienes razón Albert me casare con Annie

Albert: eso es lo correcto y no volver a hablar de ese tema, recuerda que serás el nuevo socio de los Ardlay, ocuparas mi lugar para yo poder continuar mi vida en África

Archie: lo se tío, ocupare tu lugar y gracias por el consejo adiós

Albert: de nada, adiós cuídate

El caballero Archie con los consejos de su tío Albert recapacito se dio cuenta que Candy jamás le correspondería sus sentimientos y decidió casarse con Annie

Mientras tanto Candy quiere darle una sorpresa a su amiga Annie, comprándole su vestido de novia ella mando a una costurera que lo haga y lo hizo el vestido más hermoso como Annie deseaba blanco, largo con velo

Candy: gracias señora no sabes la alegría que le daré a mi amiga y la señora le respondió de nada hija que tenga suerte

En la noche Candy se dirige en la mansión de los Britter aproximándose a la puerta tocan

Una empleada de uniforme negro abrió la puerta diciendo_ hola señorita Ardlay ¿Qué sorpresa?

Candy: ¿se encuentra Annie?

Empleada doméstica: si, pase

Candy: no prefiero que ella salga, no quiero problemas con su madre

El señor Britter salió diciendo _ pase mi querida Candy, mi esposa está dormida

Candy: gracias señor Britter

Señor Britter: de nada Candy, por favor nana llévale a Candy al cuarto de Annie

Empleada Doméstica: Esta bien señor

En ese momento Candy agradece al señor Britter dándole un abrazo por ser tan amable con ella

Señor Britter : no tiene nada que agradecer anda a ver a Annie

La empleada doméstica lleva a Candy al cuarto de su amiga Annie y toco la puerta de su habitación, la dame estaba frente a su espejo mirándose su rostro y al escuchar que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto dijo _ adelante

Empleada doméstica: tiene visita

Annie: ¿Quién es?

Candy: soy yo Annie

Annie dándole un abrazo a su amiga, le pregunto _ ¿Cómo entraste?

Candy: tu padre me dejo pasar

Empleada doméstica: me retiro

Annie: gracias, Candy se supone que has venido a contarme algo ¿pasa algo malo?

Candy: no pasa nada malo, vengo a darte una sorpresa Annie

Annie: así ¿Qué es?

Candy: es un regalo para ti acepta esa caja

Annie: ¿es un regalo para mí?

Candy: si, ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?

Annie (abriendo el regalo): ¿es un vestido de novia?

Candy: claro que es un vestido de novia, de la forma que tú deseabas

Annie (llorando de emoción): ¡hay Candy¡ eres hermosa, gracias

Candy: de nada por eso somos amigas

Annie: a veces pienso que no me merezco tu cariño

Candy: ya empesaste, ¿cuantas veces quieres que te diga que tú eres para mí la mejor amiga de mi vida?

Annie: lo sé, pero en el pasado te di la espalda para que nadie supiera mi origen

Candy: Eso ya paso, disfruta tu día ¿recuerda que en la noche vendrá Archie a pedirte tu mano cómo esposa, yo vendré con Albert para no tener problemas con tu mamá

Annie: está bien amiga, te espero

Candy: adiós

Annie: adiós

En ese momento Candy estaba feliz por darle la sorpresa a su amiga. Bajando las escaleras, el señor Britter la atendió

Señor Britte: ¿estás contenta de ver a Annie?

Candy: si, gracias por ser amable señor Britter vine a darle una sorpresa

Señor Britter: ¿Qué sorpresa?

Candy: su vestido de novia, ya no es necesario que usted lo compre

Señor Britter: ¿te llevo a la mansión de los Ardlay?

Candy: no es necesario señor Britter, yo puedo ir sola

Señor Britter_ de ninguna manera, usted será acompañada por mi

Candy: está bien señor Britter, gracias

El señor Britter en su carruaje llevo a Candy, cuando llegaron a la casa de Andlay se despiden

Candy llego a casa de los Andlay con el corazón llena de alegría porque sus amigos se casaran, ella siempre desea ver a sus amigos felices aunque en el fondo de su corazón estaba triste porque no puede olvidar a su amado Terry y sabía que con la mala suerte que tiene para estar con el hombre que ama, ella pretendía no volver a enamorarse jamás

Archie estaba confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Candy en realidad no sabía que hacer pero finalmente decidió aceptar su promesa de casarse con Annie

Albert seguía administrando los negocios de la familia Ardlay ya que él no quería hacerlo porque extrañaba su deseo de terminar su carrera y seguir con su vida en la india e África

Patty estaba confundida con sus sentimientos hacia Tom, en realidad le gustaba pero ella siempre piensa _ ¿Cómo viviría si fuera la esposa de un granjero? Pero a veces siento que lo amo, Patty se hacía un montón de preguntas, ya no sabía qué hacer, ya que le había contado a su abuela y Annie no se sentía seguro. En ese momento Patty pensó que la mejor solución le daría Candy pero aún no estaba segura de lo que quiere porque siempre recuerda la memoria de Stear

Tom estaba desesperado de la atracción que siente por Patty pero el mismo se decía que la señorita Patricia O´ Brien jamás aceptara ser la novia de un granjero, el pobre Tom estaba obsesionado de la idea que Patty no lo aceptaba por las diferencias de clases y decidió sacarla de su corazón

Annie está feliz por ella misma, pero a la vez triste por sus dos amigas que estaban solas y culpables por las cosas que le pasaban a Candy, ella creía que usurpo su lugar porque a sus tiernos seis años, su padre el señor Britter iba a adoptar a Candy.

Annie pensaba si Candy hubiese sido adoptada por su familia no hubiese sufrido tanto porque hubiese tenido los padres que siempre soñó pero por otra parte estaba asustada y pensativa preguntándose a sí misma_ ¿Cómo hubiese sido la relación de su madre con Candy? Porque sabía que su amiga amaba más a su libertad que al dinero

En la noche Archivald está listo para decirle a Annie que sea su esposa, los Britter habían festejado una reunión para celebrar el compromiso de su hija Annie con Archie, mientras Candy fue con Albert para no tener problemas con la señora Britter y el señor Britter les da la bienvenida a William y Candy

Tomas Stevens también fue muy elegante para presentarse al compromiso de Annie y Archie

Todos los invitados estaban presentes en la fiesta de compromiso los empleados estaban preparando los bocaditos y la cena, todos se divertían en la reunión y Archivald todavía no llegaba, Annie estaba en su cuarto esperando que sus padres le llamen para que salga junto a su novio y pasaron las horas y ella misma se preguntó_ ¿Por qué mis padres no me llaman? ¿Qué está pasando con Archie? ¿No ha llegado?

Mientras tanto los invitados estaban asustados y el señor Britter les pregunto a sus familiares _ ¿Por qué Archivald no llega? ¡Mira la hora que es¡

Albert (nervioso): no se preocupe seguro está haciendo unos negocios familiares

Candy: Pueda ser Albert, pero primero es su compromiso con Annie y después los negocios

Patty: iré avisarle a Annie que Archie no llega

Señor Britter: si Archivald deja plantada a mi hija te juro que lo mato y no volveré a verlo jamás

Tom: no se desanime señor Britter ya no tardará en llegar

Señor Britter: eso espero

Patty: yo iré con Candy para avisarle que Archie está demorando

Candy y Patty suben al dormitorio de Annie para avisarle lo sucedido ambas amigas tocan la puerta

Annie: pasen, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mis padres no me llaman?

Candy: lo que pasa es que Archie no llega

Annie: mmm, seguro no quiere casarse conmigo

Candy: no creo. A lo mejor le habrá pasado algo malo

Patty: yo también creo que algo malo le habrá pasado

Annie: ay ¡tengo miedo¡

Mientras que en la ceremonia todos esperando al novio y en ese momento tocaron la puerta principal de la mansión de los Britter

Señor Britter: están tocando la puerta, debe ser Archivald

Empleada doméstica: si señor abro enseguida la puerta

La empleada doméstica salió abriendo la puerta y cuando vio a Archie le dijo_ hola joven ¡pensé que no llegaría ¡

Archie: ¿cómo puede pensar eso? Lo que pasa es que estuve ocupado

Empleada doméstica: está bien adelante joven Cornwell

Señora Britter: ¿quién es?

Archie: soy yo Archie (besando la mano a la señora Britter)

Señora Britter: esa es la hora de llegar

Archie: lo siento estuve ocupado

Señor Britter: ¡hola Archie¡ que sea la última vez que hagas eso , nana avísale a mi hija que su novio ya llego

Empleada doméstica: si señor

Archie saluda a sus amigos y se disculpa con los invitados por llegar tarde y en ese momento

Albert llamo a Archie para hablar en un rincón diciendo_ ¿pensé que no vinieras?

Archie: yo pensé no venir pero la verdad es que me arrepentí como iba a dejar plantado a una gran mujer como Annie

Albert: gracias a Dios que reaccionaste Archivald

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a disfrutar la fiesta de compromiso

La empleada doméstica toco el cuarto de Annie

Annie: adelante

Empleada doméstica: tiene que bajar sus padres lo esperan

Annie : no quiero bajar, mi novio no ha llegado

Empleada doméstica: por eso tiene que bajar el joven Archivald lo espera abajo

Annie: ¿Archie ha venido?

Empleada doméstica: si señorita me retiro para que se arregle

Candy: yo, sabía que Archie vendría

Annie: deséame suerte amiga

Patty: ahora viene la mejor noticia

Annie: esperamos que todo salga bien

Candy: si amiga todo saldrá bien

Después de que Annie se arreglara las tres damas bajaron el caballero Archie saludo a Annie besando su mano diciendo_ disculpa por la tardanza he tenido que terminar mis negocios

Annie: no te preocupes

Archie: gracias mi amor, hola Candy, Patty y Tom ¿Cómo están?

Candy: hola Archie, felicidades por tu día muy especial

Annie: gracias

Patty: es un día muy hermoso

Señora Britter: ahora a brindar por los novios

Todos empezaron a brindar por los novios, Annie estuvo presente en brazos de Archie como pareja, Candy con Albert, Patty con Tom pero se sentía incomoda porque no lo pudo corresponder sus sentimientos

El Señor Britter levantando su copa de vino hiso un discurso_ bueno estamos aquí para celebrar el compromiso de Archivald con mi hija Annie , sé que Archie es un buen muchacho , trabajador pertenece a una de las familias más alta de Chicago , administra los negocios de la familia Ardlay , me siento muy afortunado de tener un yerno como Archivald Cornwell , solo espero que le hagas feliz a mi hija gritando salud y todos gritaron salud

Señora Britter (llorando): a mí también me gustaría decir unas palabras que me siento muy orgullosa de tener una hija como tu Annie tan obediente de todo corazón deseo que seas muy feliz

Annie: gracias mama y papa por todo el amor que me dieron voy a dar un pequeño discurso, tengo tantos recuerdos hermosos en esta casa, todo el amor y la educación que me brindaron llegue hacer una buena dama como ustedes me enseñaron, prometo ser una buena esposa y madre para mi nueva familia que formare con Archivald y a mis amigos les doy toda mis bendiciones

Archie: yo me comprometo cuidar a mi futura esposa y serla feliz como ella se merece y cuando termine mi carrera de leyes administrare los negocios de mi familia

Albert: les deseo muchas felicidades a mi sobrino y a mi querida Annie

Patty: bueno yo lo único que les deseo es muchas bendiciones y que sean muy felices

Candy: ustedes saben cuántos los amo, que sean muy felices ¿prométeme una cosa Archie?

Archie: ¿Qué cosa Candy?

Candy: que cuidaras bien a Annie y que le harás feliz

Archie: así será Candy no te preocupes, te lo prometo

Tom: yo les deseo muchas felicidades amigos y que sean muy felices les brindo un salud (levantando su copa de vino)

Todos los invitados brindaron por la felicidad de Annie y Archie, después de los discursos familiares e amigos el joven Archivald se arrodillo ante Annie sacando el anillo de compromiso diciendo_ ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Annie: claro que quiero ser tu esposa mi amor

En ese momento el abogado Janes casa a Annie y Archie por civil

Abogado Janes: ¿acepta usted señor Archivald Cornwell a la señorita Annie Britter como su esposa y promete respetarla todos los días de su vida?

Archie: si acepto

Abogado Janes: ahora usted señorita Annie Britter acepta usted como esposo al señor Archivald Cornwell y promete respetarlo todos los días de su vida?

Annie: si acepto

Abogado Janes: ante las leyes les declaro marido y mujer, muchas felicidades

Todos los invitados gritaron beso, beso con aplausos y en ese momento ambas parejas juntaron sus labios para darse un beso de amor y todos aplaudieron de alegría por los esposos

Bailaron hasta el amanecer fue la noche más hermosa para Candy y sus amigos, cuando se terminó la fiesta se despidieron de la familia Britter se dirigieron a sus casas

En ese rato Archie le llevo al cuarto privado a su esposa, en el medio de la cama había un corazón de rosas, Annie no sabía cómo empezar y el joven le pregunto_ ¿tienes miedo verdad?

Annie: es mi primera vez

Así empezaron, luego Archie empezó a besarla mientras Annie seguía los pasos de su esposo donde poco a poco fueron a la cama quitándole la ropa pero la dama solo lo miraba con timidez aunque en el fondo de su corazón se siente feliz de compartir su alma con el hombre que ama tanto

Archie: cuando era adolecente a veces pensaba que tú no eras real

Annie: entonces ¿Qué era?

Archie: una niña que no era capaz de lo que estás haciendo ahora

Annie: si tienes razón pero es parte del matrimonio

Archie: Te equivocas mi ángel agarrando sus labios y volvió a besarla pronto empezó las caricias y se volvieron más ardientes Y el joven pudo reaccionar de acuerdo a sus impulsos

 **La pregunta es mi querido lectores ¿Qué podía impedirle al joven compartir con su esposa toda la pasión que había guardado solo para Annie? ¿Crees que Archivald no está enamorado de Annie? ¿Qué está pasando en ese momento que comparte con su esposa? ¿Dónde está el amor que siente por Candy como dice Archie o solo es un capricho por la belleza de Candy?**

La semana siguiente Candy y Tom se dirigieron al hogar de poni para contarles como fue el compromiso y matrimonio de Archie y Annie

Hermana María: es hermoso lo que me has contado

Señorita Pony: me alegro por Annie espero que sea muy feliz

Tom: si yo tuviera esa oportunidad seria el hombre más feliz del mundo

Candy: todo llega en su momento

Tom: a mí nunca me llegara, nadie podrá fijarse en un hombre como yo

Señorita Pony: hay hijo, vas a seguir con lo mismo, algún día habrá una muchacha para ti

Candy: mmm, ¿aquí pasa algo? ¿Estás enamorado o me parece?

Hermana María: ¡hay hija ¡si supieras que le pasa a tu amigo

Candy: entonces es verdad ¿de quién estás enamorado? ¿Me puedes decir el nombre de la persona que te enamoraste?

Señorita Pony: ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Candy lo que te pasa?

Tom: está bien, estoy enamorado de tu amiga

Candy: mi amiga ¿quién?

Tom: ¡hay Candy¡ no te hagas la tonta

Hermana María: ¡hay hijo¡ Candy no es bruja para adivinar

Señorita Pony: Tom está enamorado de tu amiga la señorita Patricia O´ Brien

Candy; ¿estás enamorado de Patty?

Tom: sí, pero ella no me acepta

Candy: ¿Patty lo sabe?

Tom: si le conté acerca de mis sentimientos pero elle no me acepto porque dice que esta dolida lo que le paso a Stear pero para serte sincero yo no la creo

Candy: lo que dice Patty es verdad, ella amo mucho a Stear y aun lo recuerda

Tom: si seguro

Candy: ten paciencia, ya verás que en el momento menos indicado Patty será tu novia

Tom: yo no creo que Patty se enamoraría de mí, ella es una señorita de alcurnia y su familia es de prestigio y es imposible que una dama como ella se enamora de un pobre granjero como yo

Candy: ya me amargaste, recuerda siempre lo mucho que vales tu

Tom: lo sé, pero las chicas de la alta sociedad no piensan así

Candy: Patty es diferente, ella no es discriminativa, ni creída además estoy seguro que cuando Patty supere la muerte de Stear será tu novia

Tom: ¿tú lo crees?

Candy: claro que sí, yo te ayudare, confía en mí aunque va ser difícil porque no es fácil olvidar al hombre que uno ama tanto

Tom: gracias por tu consejo, aunque no te entiendo ¿Por qué dices que es difícil olvidar al hombre que uno ama tanto?

Candy: es una forma de decir

Tom: ¿seguro o es porque no has superado el amor que sientes por el famoso actor inglés Terrence Grandchester?

Candy: ¿Por qué preguntas eso? , yo no amo a Terry

Señorita Pony: ¿estas segura Candy de que no amas al señor Grandchester?

Candy: es la verdad, no lo amo

Hermana María: no parece, en todo ese tiempo no te has dado la oportunidad a nadie

Candy: es que no tengo tiempo además no puedo volver a enamorarme

Señorita Pony: ¿Por qué aun amas a Terrence Grandchester?

Tom: es verdad, tu amas a Terry a pesar del tiempo no lo has olvidado

Hermana María: perdóname lo que te digo hija trata de ser feliz con otro hombre que no fuese el, recuerda que es un hombre casado, con el tiempo que ha pasado yo creo que se ha olvidado de ti y se habrá enamorado de la señorita Marlow, su esposa

Candy (llorando): tienes razón

Señorita Pony_ ¿estas llorando?

Candy: no solo que estoy cansada, eso es todo

 **En ese momento Candy llora de tristeza de no estar con el hombre que ama, aunque en el fondo también sintió alegría porque su amiga Annie que es feliz**

….


End file.
